Problem: Write an equation to represent the following statement. $k$ divided by $11$ is $7$. Solve for $k$. $k=$
Solution: Let's translate ${k}$ divided by ${11}$ : This statement means ${k}$ is being $\text{divided by}}$ ${11}$. So, we can write ${k}$ divided by ${11}$ as $\dfrac{ k}{ {11}}$. The word ${\text{is}}$ means ${\text{equals}}$. So, we can write ${\text{is }}{7}$ as $={7}$. Now let's write the whole equation together. $\dfrac{ k}{{11}}={7}$ We can also write this as $7 = \dfrac{ k}{{11}}$. Now we can solve for ${k}$. Multiply both sides of the equation by ${11}$ to get ${k}$ by itself: $\begin{aligned} 7\times{{11}} &= \dfrac{ k}{{11}} \times{{11}} \\ \\ {77} &={k} \end{aligned}$ The equation is $\dfrac{k}{11}=7$ $k=77$